Talk:Hollyleaf
Style Concerns *Needs Outcast Section expanded *Should we take down Sunrise as a 'dead appearance' since it wasn't confirmed that she died? --Insaneular 20:36, 12 June 2009 (UTC)Insaneular I took care of that, but what we really need: *Needs Eclipse Section expanded.Also needs a better flow.Snickers20 12:56, April 2, 2010 (UTC) The family tree needs to be fixed i tried but ended up messing it up hollyleaf and her brothers are the children of squirrelflight and brambleclaw Cloverfang CloverxLion...xLizard Read The Bravest! 01:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Nope they are Leafpool's and Crowfeather's. Brambleclaw14 Talk 10:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) What's up with the pic? I've noticed this on a few other pages (Spottedleaf, for example.) How come on the character pixels portion of the article Hollyleaf's warrior image shows while up at the top it's screwed up. (if you understand what I'm talking about here...) Whoever fixed it, yay! -sonicx3- 18:25, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I expanded the Eclipes section, hope I helped! Go ShadowClan! 00:16, January 27, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Discussion :The discussion is now on Forum:Is Hollyleaf dead or alive?. continue all of it there. Not here. This is for discussing how the article can be made better. -- 20:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC) why does it say "there will be three cats with the power of the stars in their paws and the rustle of an ancient wind" what do they mean by ancient wind? Well in Long Shadows when Jayfeather was Jay's Wing, he thought that the other two were also connected and somehow there in the ancient clan. Go ShadowClan! 03:33, January 26, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw this ramdom but on leafpools rthing it say her father was holly her mother was firestar and her sister is sandstorm and squirrelflight some one fixed that, thank StarClan.-''Sunnyfrost'' Character Art? As she is a fluffy black she-cat, shouldn't she be a long hair? Fidelis359 05:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) What is with her picture? She's black, not gray!--Nightfall101 00:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) A black cat has to be veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy dark gray. Or the lineart won't show. TurkeystormThanks! :) 19:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Family hey i just thought of something, you know how she is overly obsessed with the warrior code and was super mad when she found out she was half-clan. I base thing info on leafpool's family tree but Hollyleaf, jayfeather, and lionblaze are all distant kin of WINDSTAR! lol i would just love to see her reaction. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 01:48, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Wow SERIOUSLY? I'd like 2 see their reaction too, expecially Hollyleaf's, whether shes in StarClan or whether she's alive. She'd flip out wherever she is.-''Sunnyfrost'' Family resemblance's Ok I just noticed something Lionblaze = pelt Fire and Squirrel eyes = Leafpool Jayfeather = pelt Quince and Ruby eyes = Crowfeather Hollyleaf = pelt ?????? eyes = Squirrel and Fire People say she has her dads pelt but she dosnt! Holly's pelt is black but Crows is very DARK gray NEARLY black. --Shenzi100 17:54, November 18, 2009 (UTC)Shenzi100 Quince isn't related to Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, or Lionblaze. And how'd Ruby get into this?--Dragonfrost 18:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Could you guys take this to the forums? This is for talk on improving the article.--Mousetalon 18:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) your right hollyleaf jayfeather and lion blaze arent related to them but ruby is. there grandfathe firestars half brother is scouge and soocks and scourges sister is rubb Hollyleaf is like Leopardfoot who is her great-great aunt Black she-cat with green eyes. and Jayfeather is like crowfeather and ashfoot and dead foot who was crowfeather's father (reavealed in a online chat with the erins)but tabby and also kind of like willowpelt,sootfur, and rainwhisker and cinderheart all of who are his kin. lionblaze is like sandstorm,firestar, and leafpool with AMBER eyes! Deadfoot is not Crowfeather's father, although many people assume he is. erin hunter said she didn't know who Crowfeather's dad is-- Dragonfrost not logged in Hollyleaf's listing as a "Bad Cat" I think that everything hollyleaf did was what she thought was right. Other cats listed, like Tigerstar, knew exactly what they were doing was wrong but did it anyway. I mean youve gotta give this cat some credit. She is obsessed with the warrior code, kills Ashfur so the clan can remain the same (now I know murdering Ashfur was wrong, but think of what he was going to do) has to live with the fact that she was born completely out of the warrior code. I'm not saying that you should put at the top of the "Good Cats" list, I'm just saying for starclan's sake just give her a little credit and take her off! I totally agree! Sure Hollyleaf went a little, erm..... wacko at the end, but youv'e gotta give this cat a bit of credit! PLEASE FOR STARCLANS SAKE LISTEN TO PPL LIKE US! -Mosspelt Okay, I guess, but she killed Ashfur to stop him him from telling everone that Crow and Leaf were her parents. She killed him, then she tells everyone herself, ruining everybody's life. And she knew exactly what she was doing when she almost force fed death-berries to Leafpool. She didn't, but that was only after Leafpool told her that she would suffer more if she went on living. I liked Hollyleaf at first, but then she ruined everybody's life. I think Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight might have been able to work it out if Squirrelflight herself had told Brambleclaw--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 05:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think jayfeather and Lionblaze thing Hollyleaf went to the Dark Forest wich is totally UNFAIR Hollyleaf is not bad, but she not the best cat either. She sticks to the warrior code, no matter what. However this this made her insane, as she is TOTALLY obsessed with the code, making her doing bad things, and believing it's right. She tried to force Leafpool to eat deathberries, because Leafpool broke the warrior code. She told everyone the secret at the gathering, and made everyone suffer. I liked Hollyleaf at first, but she went berserk because she was consumed by the warrior code. I just hope she lives! She's not a bad cat. She's just doing what she thinks is right. [[User:Petalwind| Petalwind ]] 04:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I agree with u ppl. She may have killed Ashfur, tryed to force Leafpool to eat deathberries, and ruined everyone's life by revealing the secret to every cat at the Gathering, but she tried very hard to be loyal to her Clan and not to break the warrior code. I think that she only went beserk at the end because her life was basically collapsing on her. Like Lionblaze said "The warrior code ment everything to her, and our birth smashed it to pieces,"-''Sunnyfrost'' Did Ashfur join the Dark Forest after he died? No, I don't think so. Ashfur is just as bad as Hollyleaf so surely if he joins Starclan Hollyleaf will too. If he goes to the Dark Forest then Hollyleaf definetly will. Allso if Hollyleaf competly abandoned the ways of the clans towards her death so wouldn't go to the Dark Forest or Starclan. She would die just like a normal kittypet. I think that is the most probable. Scarblaze and Lilybreeze Quick Question Since that Hollyleaf isn't apart of ThunderClan, shouldn't her charat say Past:ThunderClan Present:Unknown? --Spottedwing 01:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) yeah and is she in the dark forest or not WAIT I JUST ANSWERED MY QUESTION IN MY HEAD!!!!!!! MY FRIEND SAID SHE IS ONE OF THE MIDDLE CATS!!!!!Half bad and half good! Those are the cats I love! Not completly good and yet not completly bad. Makes you keep your eye on them. Go ShadowClan! 17:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw soo what of she went wacko so did bluestar This page is not for chat, it is for discussing things to do with the articles. I think that as far as ThunderClan know, she is dead and therefore a part of the Clan still. If that makes sense. [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 17:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hollyleaf Look, I know Hollyleaf killed Ashfur, but it was kind of like a 2 way trap, you know? She went a little overboard, but you've gotta admit; she's got nerve. P.S. I'm talking about the good kind.-- 22:25, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Scarletwing and Basilfur Yeah. LIke I said be4, her life was basically collapsing on her, so you can't really blame her for going "overboard".-''Sunnyfrost'' Hollyleaf Confirmed Dead In the fourth apprentice, it says in the prolouge (lionheart says) if we would have meddled more, hollyleaf wouldnt have been LOST. also dovepaw even says "she was killed" when jayfeather says "you may have heard that we had a sister". Aurorablaze 23:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) *cough* She might still be alive, but to Jayfeather and Lionblaze's best knowledge, she's dead. If she had survived, they wouldn't have known because they didn't search for her in the wreckage. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 23:14, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Well Lionheart would know if she was dead because he is a starclan cat--Aurorablaze Lionheart might know. No cat knows if she's alive or dead. We'll just have to wait and see, right? ♥ Clóüdskÿε™ ♥There's Something Wrong With The World Today 19:30, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Lionheart only said "if we would have meddled more Hollyleaf wouldn't have been LOST" he didn't say "....Hollyleaf wouldn't have DIED". That points towards the fact that Hollyleaf could still be alive. And Dovepaw doesn't know that Hollyleaf was killed, we have no evidence. So there is the smallest chance that Hollyleaf is alive.-''Sunnyfrost'' Jake? Please remove jake as firestar's father, this hasnt been confirmed 23:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC) It was confirmed in an Erin Hunter Chat. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 23:14, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah what insaneular said.-''Sunnyfrost'' Hollyleaf - She is alive! There's even proof! Sunrise, page 314 "Hollyleaf, No!" Jayfeather yowled "We can figure this out together -" A deafining rumble inturrupted him; it went on and on. He pictured '' wet soil and rock raining down as the tunnel collapsed, crashing onto his sister, knocking her to the floor, crushing her, burying her.... First of all, Jayfeather is blind, and he only ''pictured the tunnel crashing down, and Lionblaze never said anything about it in this paragraph. So maybe it never happened, only the tunnel entrance fell and Hollyleaf escaped and went out through another entrance. Also, in Omen of the Stars, (I don't have the book with me now, so I can't give a page number) Jayfeather never saw Hollyleaf within the ranks of StarClan, and she's not bad enough to go to the Dark Forest. More than one warrior has killed another cat! Also, remeber Fallen Leaves? The cat destined to wander the tunnels forever....Fallen Leaves, Holly''leaf''....? Also, on page 315 in Sunrise, Lionblaze and Jayfeather never directly said that she was dead. Lionblaze says "It's over" and Jayfeather said "She's gone" So, I don't know whether she will come back in the next book of Omen of the Stars or not, but she is alive. I know it. I don't know...Bluestar was REALLY furious at what Hollyleaf did.........I think she had reason to do what she did but still, I don't think she is going to Starclan if she is alive. She is probably a rogue or a lonor....But Erin said that Hollyleaf really had no power, so she got rid of her. I really don't like Lionblaze though, and before she "died" Hollyleaf was the best out of the three. She had the most emotion.....so she was my favorite. Really, she is a good cat.. 21:39, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Darkwhisper, a true Hollyleaf lover <3 Hollyleaf Rox! Uh, this is something for the forums, not the talk page. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 16:42, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Edit Some IP just made an edit that the Erins confirmed that Holly was dead. Has there been any ACTUAL confirmation, or was it just wishful thinking? Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 00:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Probably wishful thinking. Vicky said she was alive at one interview, so I don't trust anything. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:30, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Since Hollyleaf might be alive,shall we make her a rougue pic incase she is alive? (I dont mean to put in her charart box,just 2 put at the bottom of the page incase she will come back into the books,which i think she might) ClaraMy Talk Page 09:49, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hollyleaf is almost definetly dead, no cats could have survived the impact of the rocks hitting her. Lilybreeze and Scarblaze Hollyleaf-rogue I made the rougue pic but it wont come up:( I will try later. ClaraMy Talk Page 10:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I would say no until we have confirmation that she is alive and not with any Clan or group. insaneular Talk 15:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I've looked at a erin hunter chat, and when someone mentioned that hollyleaf was dead, one of the erins said, "Hollyleaf is dead?" as if they did not know. But I could be wrong.Brook55 16:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Brook55 HOLLYLEAF IS ALIVE!!!!!!!!! they are soooo not gonna kill off hollyleaf!!!they never had a body dug up, no proof she died in the tunnels!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!there's more proof throughout the oots books shes coming back in night whispers i know it!!!!!!!!!!!or the nxt book after that!!!!!!!!!who's with me?????????????????? im stargaze btw Hello Stargaze! Well how do you know she will come back in Night Whispers? All i know is that Vicky said "Hollyleaf died? Did I ever say she 'died'?" Mint-Blaze 20:15, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm with you. Hollyleaf was one of my favorite characters, and she still is, even if she isn't part of the phrophecy.-''Sunnyfrost'' P.S. My real favorite character is Jayfeather so far. That may change soon, but for now it is definently Jayfeather. Hey guys. This ia topic that should be in the fourms.--MoonflightCome The Dark Side. We Have Catnip... 13:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hollyleaf's Eyes The current picture looks like she had blue eyes. Just wanted to point that out.FireReighn 23:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) They look green to me. Maybe it's your monitor? --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 23:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC)